


Поле слэшера

by Anatta707



Category: Porus (TV), कर्मफल दाता शनि | Karmafal Daata Shani (TV), चन्द्रगुप्त मौर्य | Chandragupta Maurya (TV 2018) RPF, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013) RPF, सूर्यपुत्र कर्ण | Suryaputra Karn (TV)
Genre: Humor, India, M/M, RPH/RPS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatta707/pseuds/Anatta707
Summary: Режиссёр Сиддхартх Кумар Тэвари отчаянно пытается закончить очередной сериал, но, к его великому ужасу, события начинают развиваться не по сценарию. Снова.





	Поле слэшера

— Опять с начала переснимать, — удручённо выдохнул Саурабх Радж Джейн и покосился на Сиддхартха Кумара Тэвари, насыпавшего себе в чай щедрую горсть сументы*. — Не помогает? — участливо осведомился он.

— Неа, — мотнул головой режиссёр, зажмурившись и делая большой глоток. Глаза его расширились, и он, закашлявшись, постучал себя по груди, отдышался и бодро крякнул. — Ладно, прорвёмся! Ещё одна небольшая осечка не заставит меня сдаться. Я — гений, я всё смогу! Я добью этот заколдованный сериал любой ценой.

— Но с _ошибочно отснятым материалом_ что теперь делать? — Саурабх указал осторожным кивком на экран компьютера, где в стоп-кадре застыл он сам вместе со своим партнёром по съёмкам — Картикеем Мальвия. — Я в последнее время очень волнуюсь, Сиддхартх. Нам ещё туеву хучу сцен снимать, а ты сам видишь, что творится. Или ты начнёшь контролировать свой божественный дар, или нам хана. Если кто-нибудь однажды увидит все эти странные эпизоды, которые ты, к счастью, вовремя вырезал перед тем, как пустить сериал в прокат, меня засудят за совращение несовершеннолетнего.

— А меня за то, что я это совращение снял, — Сиддхартх испуганно посмотрел на Саурабха.

— Вот-вот! А уж если Картикей пожалуется… Лучше скажи ему правду, пока он сам не догадался, как в своё время Арпит с Эхемом.

— Да, но тогда он захочет сбежать, как они, и мне придётся срочно сворачивать съёмки на середине, ведь пока…

Сиддхартх не договорил. Снаружи кабинета режиссёра послышался громкий топот, дверь распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену, и перед Саурабхом и Сиддхартхом предстал донельзя возмущённый Картикей.

— Я разрываю контракт со «Свастик Продакшн»!!! — кричал он, исполненный праведного негодования. — С меня довольно всего этого! — и он ткнул указательным пальцем в монитор, где застыло изображение сияющего от счастья Саурабха, склонившегося в весьма говорящей позе над лежащим на соломенной циновке Картикеем. — Когда меня звали в сериал, то сказали, что будем снимать исторический фильм, а не эротическую драму! Это… безобразие! — не утихал юноша, с горячностью размахивая руками. — Сначала случилась та разнузданная сцена в опочивальне — вспоминать стыдно! — но вы успокоили меня, сказав, что это была случайность, якобы повар ошибся и всыпал чересчур много ашвагандхи** в чай всей съёмочной группе. Вы убедили меня успокоиться и переделать ту сцену из любовного акта в кошмарный сон царя-тирана. Я, конечно, согласился, но в промежутках между ключевыми эпизодами этот, — Картикей гневно смерил Саурабха с ног до головы, постоянно трогал меня то за волосы, то за ягодицы, объясняя происходящее тем, что по сценарию он — маньяк, и ему всё можно. Происходящее ни в какие ворота не лезет, и ашвагандха здесь точно ни при чём, поэтому я ухожу.

Картикей умолк ненадолго, чтобы перевести дыхание. Саурабх и Сиддхартх сочувственно смотрели на него. Тэвари даже перестал прихлёбывать свой целебный чай, пробормотал только:

— Да ладно, это всё мелочи, дело житейское…

— Мелочи?! А вспомните-ка эпизод, когда мой персонаж должен был по заданию Чанакьи украсть золото из тайной сокровищницы Дхана Нанда, — продолжал юноша, зло глядя на режиссёра и на партнёра по съёмкам. — Помните? Оба?!

— О да! — с неожиданным энтузиазмом воскликнули его собеседники, однако Картикей не разделил их радости.

— И я помню! До сих пор задница горит… Где в сценарии была прописана плётка и наручники? Я читал лишь написанное чёрным по белому: «Дхана Нанд видит Чандру входящим в сокровищницу, следует за ним, но Чандра умело выкручивается из положения, сказав, что пришёл проверить сохранность золота, на которое, как ему показалось, покусился Чанакья». Нигде не было написано, что царь, заподозрив меня в измене, сначала выпорет, заковав в кандалы, а потом троекратно расцелует: в ключицы, в бёдра и в поясницу.

— Прости, — невнятно пробормотал Саурабх. — Это была импровизация.

— Ну да, она самая, — стыдливо подтвердил Тэвари.

— Да в первый раз что ли, — скрипнул зубами Картикей. — У нас постоянно эти импровизации. С одиннадцатой серии!

— Зато как горячо получилось! — вдруг оживился Тэвари, залпом допивая чай, бросился к Картикею и с энтузиазмом встряхнул его за плечи. — Такой горячей сцены я не снимал с тех пор, как Арпит и Эхем затащили Анкита в свой шатёр во время съёмок первого дня битвы на Курукшетре и заставили играть в кости на раздевание… В тот день я чуть не лишился своего второго оператора, а найти его было ох как непросто, ведь первый оператор сбежал уже после сцены поцелуя между Арпитом и Эхемом во время помазания Карны на царство. Хлипкий оказался, не выдержал даже такой мелочи!

Тут режиссёр понял, что сболтнул лишнее, и прикусил язык.

— Что?! — Картикей смотрел на Тэвари вытаращенными глазами. — Значит, у вас такое на съёмках всегда происходило? Да?

— Ага.

— В чём причина? — юноша вплотную подошёл к Тэвари и вцепился в его майку, накручивая ткань себе на кулак. — Массовый психоз? Растительные яды? Наркотики?

— Упаси Махадэв! Что ты… Просто… Знаешь, такое всегда происходит, если я более двадцати четырёх часов нахожусь на съёмочной площадке и сам руковожу процессом. Переутомляюсь сильно, собой не владею, и мои мысли влияют на других. Саурабх в курсе, — он кивнул в сторону актёра.

— И в курсе чего господин Джейн? — хмуро уточнил Картикей.

— Видишь ли, меня прокляли, — внезапно сознался Тэвари, — давно, во время съёмок «Махабхараты» в две тысячи тринадцатом. Саурабх называет это несчастье «божественным даром», однако, Картикей, это самое настоящее проклятие.

— Но… Кто проклял вас?

— Дурваса, — со вздохом промолвил Сиддхартх, воскрешая в памяти тот давний день.

***  
В режиссёрском шатре в июле две тысячи тринадцатого висела удушающая жара. Не помогало ни прохладное питьё, ни вентилятор, который, к слову сказать, почти не желал вращаться. Отирая пот со лба, высунув язык от усердия, Сиддхартх Кумар Тэвари правил шариковой ручкой распечатанный сценарий.

— «И они бросаются друг к другу в объятия и не отпускают один другого, словно в этих объятиях заключена вся их жизнь», — писал он в ремарке от режиссёра. — Да, так и снимем!

— Ох, Кали-Юга наша тяжкая, — услышал он вдруг из-под потолка и, подняв голову, с ужасом увидел полупрозрачную фигуру щуплого бородатого старца со злыми колючими глазками. — Ну что уставился, летописец? Опять за «Махабхарату» взялись? Вот не даёт вам покоя слава предков! Про свои достижения фильмы бы снимали, а в прошлое не совались. Дай глянуть, — он приспустился вниз, словно на невидимом ковре-самолёте, протянул руку и начал бесцеремонно листать сценарий, с отвращением морщась и приговаривая. — А, ясно: Пандавы — молодцы, Дурьодхана — злодей, у Ашваттхамы красивые ягодицы, Кришна устроил праведную войну. И это всё? За столько веков ничего нового? Хотя, вижу, новое есть: половозрелых дэви в сюжете намного меньше, чем белых слонов в природе, все мужики красавцы, периодически страстно друг с другом обнимаются и смотрят с нежностью. Фансервис зрительницам обеспечиваете? Хитрыми и неправедными деяниями рейтинг сериала поднять хотите?

Сиддхартх судорожно сглотнул.

— Уважаемый, вы кто такой будете? — наконец, решился спросить он.

— Дурваса! Слыхал? — старик язвительно захихикал, заметив, как вытянулось лицо режиссёра. — Вот сам носишь имя прославленного Будды, а ведёшь себя как японская мангака, лишь бы конечный продукт реализовать и расходы окупить, в то время как дхарма ваша, без того Кали-Югой пришибленная, умирает в агонии.

Тэвари застыл столбом.

— Но… но я собирался снимать историю любви Драупади и Арджуны, — невнятно промямлил он, будто оправдываясь.

— И всё? — с великим удивлением прищурился Дурваса.

— Ну… ещё историю Субхадры и Арджуны, Вришали и Карны планировал, — неуверенно брякнул Тэвари. — И да — Бханумати и Дурьодханы! Непременно.

— И где ж, милый ты мой, у тебя любовь кшатриев к дэви в сценарии прописана, если не считать единственной сцены с сыном и дочерью колесничих среди жёлтых цветов и второй, когда дэви Панчали на своего будущего мужа из-за занавески смотрит? Зато у тебя вон Кришна Арджуну возле врат Двараки того гляди поцелует.

— Где?! — ошалел Тэвари, в ужасе заглядывая в сценарий.

— Да не там. В голове твоей грешной! Я же тебя насквозь вижу волей Махадэва, как и прочих смертных. Бханумати у тебя в сценарии отсутствует, так что не лги уж. Вришали такая, что, достанься она мне, я бы повесился. И куда податься бедным кшатриям от таких баб? Ясно же, только в объятия друг к другу, что они с успехом и делают. Ну и дальше, что у тебя за сюжет? А, впрочем, ты не виноват. Проблема тянется ещё с тех пор, когда Вьяса захотел пить бханг во дворце на халяву, а царь Дурьодхана ему этого не позволил, заставив полезной работой заниматься. Но такого заставишь, как же… Проще медведя научить танцевать тандаву. Вьяса ушёл в лес, где от досады и из чувства мести, придумал свой эпос, в котором Дурьодхана был главным злодеем. Дурьодхана это всё всерьёз не воспринял и пергаменты не уничтожил, только посмеялся над Вьясой и его рукописями, а зря. С годами тот эпос превратился бхут знает во что… А ведь отлично они все в Хастинапуре жили, с красивыми дэви общались, бханг пили, чужеземцев враждебных рубили мечами, но друг другу врагами сроду не были. Панду не имел детей? Ха! Столько настругал, вы бы от зависти удавились. А у старого царя всего и было пятеро: Дурьодхана, Духшасана, Карна с Викарной, да Юютсу. Ну и дочь Духшала — радость очей. Гандхари занемогла потом, больше детей не смогла родить. Так братец Панду расстарался, накропал сто и соврал, будто это дети Дхритараштры, чтобы не отвечать за свои «подвиги». Правда обнаружилась только благодаря царю Шакуни, но Вьяса об этом узнать не успел. На самом деле Пандавы и Кауравы во всём едины были, а особенно в главном: не наливать Вьясе, ибо того спьяну несло так, что хоть лампады туши да водопады суши. Вытурили его из дворца, он с досады филькину грамоту накропал. А народу что? Народ развлечения любит. Стали представления всякие ставить, особенно про Кришну, который, правда, по бабам знатный был ходок. Заезжие гости да местные торговцы спектакли посмотрели, выдумку ту по миру разнесли, от себя небылиц с Химаванский хребет добавили. А вы чужие сплетни повторяете… Эх!

— Простите, Великий, — Тэвари рухнул на колени перед парящим в воздухе Дурвасой. — Я исправлю! Всё перепишу согласно канону.

— Да уж где тебе, — беззлобно махнул рукой Дурваса. — Не сможешь. Я вон в прошлый раз Вьясу пришёл стыдить. Он, конечно, эпос переписал, так ещё хуже стало. У него, знаешь ли, как и у тебя, в голове мыслишки разные сидели. Он их и вписал во второй расширенный вариант. А я подумал: если ему так хочется, пусть пишет. Всё равно Кали-Юга уже не за горами, терять нечего! Но у тебя, сын мой, потенциал много больше, чем у него. Знаменитым станешь. Русские тебя особенно любить будут, больше, чем твои соотечественники!

— Правда?! — обрадовался Тэвари.

— Ага. А я тебе сейчас награду дам. У вас тут, смотрю, учёные какие-то «махнитные» поля изобрели? А я тебя награждаю «полем слэшера». Каждый раз, когда на съёмочной площадке твои мысли примут греховный оборот, твои актёры вопреки собственной воле сыграют не то, что в сценарии прописано, а то, что в дурной голове твоей сидит, — и старик довольно расхохотался, в то время как Сиддхартх Кумар пришибленно смотрел на него.

— Не надо! — наконец, опомнившись, завопил он. — Это будет катастрофа! Я хочу снимать гет!

— Неправда, не хочешь, я-то знаю. Но не переживай! Это не проклятие, а настоящий дар. Ты сможешь снимать именно то, что тебе хочется, не прикладывая никаких усилий. Правда, — тут Дурваса сокрушённо покачал головой, — показать ты свои шедевры никому не сможешь, ибо за рубеж продавать такое — не патриотично, а местные жители тебя не поймут. Будешь наслаждаться в одиночку в монтажной комнате долгими ночами, — и со злорадным смехом Дурваса пропал, а Тэвари тяжело рухнул на стул.

***

— Вот так меня и прокляли, — покаянно закончил он свой рассказ. — И чего потом только не происходило в моей жизни! В «Шани» Рохит Кхерана и Нирбхай Вадхва отмассировали друг друга горчичным маслом так, что у всей съёмочной группы две недели уши от стыда горели. Сачин хвостом таскался за Рохитом и пытался при любом удобном случае его куркумой натереть, пока до аллергии не довёл. Самое обидное — хоть бы кто к Чхае пристал! Так ведь нет. А Индра и Раху? Побили рекорд Эккахая и Лаксаны по самому долгому поцелую в мире! В «Сыне Солнца» Шалин запал на Гаутама, а тому, кроме Саурабха Пандея, никто и не нужен был. Так и бегали друг за другом по кругу, страдая. И я мучился с ними, ибо поле слэшера на максимуме, а результат — нулевой. А что творили Лакш и Рохит в «Порусе», — Тэвари застонал то ли от блаженства, то ли от ужаса. — Ни Сухани, ни Рия их оторвать друг от друга не могли, а как пытались! Всё, всё вырезать пришлось…

Картикей побледнел.

— Но ведь я тоже снимался в «Шани», и со мной ничего подобного не происходило, — пробормотал он. — Почему это стало происходить теперь?!

— Так возраст согласия подошёл, — виновато обронил Тэвари.

— Что же будет, когда мне восемнадцать стукнет? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Лучше не спрашивай, — вздохнул Тэвари.

— Ухожу! — снова завёлся Картикей. — И плевать на неустойку.

— Погоди, не горячись, — Саурабх поймал парня за руку. — Представь, как Сиддхартху тяжело. От него и так после «Махабхараты» и «Шани» все разбежались, повторно сниматься не соглашаются. Если ещё и ты сбежишь, как мы сериал до конца доведём?

— Найдите на мою роль другого, кому «восемнадцать есть уже», и его можно не только целовать, волосы крутить и за ягодицы трогать, — съязвил Картикей. — А я пас.

— Не уходи! Нам и так множество сцен переснимать пришлось, — жалобно заныл Тэвари. — Несчастный я человек! Представь, сколько всего я перенёс за эти годы, но не сдался! Никогда не забуду, как Шахир вместо омовения ног Эхему начал целовать пальцы, приговаривая: «Этому дала, этому дала, а этому не дала», или ту, где Рохит во время эпизодов с раджасуя-ягьей набросился на Арпита с криком: «Возьми меня, я Индрапрастху подарю! А Панчали бесплатно забирай, бонусом!» Но, самое обидное, пришлось вырезать прекраснейшую сцену признания и нежнейший поцелуй из пятьдесят второй серии, после чего уволился наш скромный первый оператор. Он вспомнил свою несчастную юношескую любовь, глядя на Арпита и Эхема, и это разорвало ему сердце. Никто со мной работать не хочет, — печально вздохнул Тэвари, — одни вы остались, — и он посмотрел на Саурабха и Картикея умоляющими глазами.

— Так вы сами во всём виноваты! — возразил Картикей. — Контролируйте свои мысли, и ничего этого происходить не будет.

— Не могу. Поле слэшера само из меня лезет! Оно стало частью творческого процесса, без него я никто! Вот и сегодня. Думаешь, я хотел, чтобы такое случилось? Ведь надо было снять сцену, когда Дхана Нанд заносит над тобой меч, а я… Смотрел-смотрел и подумал вдруг: «Ну как можно ударить такого беззащитного и красивого? Его бы отнести в царские покои и приласкать».

— Меня и отнесли! В гримёрную! И я даже не сопротивлялся из-за вашего слэшерского поля! А ваш новый оператор, бесстыжий гад, всё заснял!

— Он же не знал, что всё пошло не по плану, — попытался оправдать Тэвари толерантного оператора.

— В первый раз будто! По сценарию мы с Дхана Нандом — враги. Неужели ни у кого, включая того же оператора, не возникало вопросов, почему меня постоянно гладят по волосам и периодически зажимают по углам?

— Не волнуйся, все сцены, где по углам зажимают, мы вырезали, — успокоил его Тэвари.

— Эти сцены действительно были полностью удалены? — с подозрением спросил Картикей. — Навсегда?

Тэвари покрылся стыдливым румянцем и поковырял носком ботинка пол.

— Они сохранились в моей личной коллекции.

— А?! — Картикей уставился на Тэвари так, словно тот был Дхана Нандом, только что казнившим Чандравардана.

— Ну ты… — низким голосом промолвил Саурабх, и на его лице Тэвари увидел то же выражение, что обычно бывало у царя Магадхи перед тем, как он решал побрить наголо очередного врага. Или как у Кришны, запустившего Сударшану.

— А не хотите, кстати, моё избранное глянуть? — неожиданно расщедрился Тэвари, стараясь не допустить бунта на корабле. — Со стороны всё выглядит не так уж плохо, как вам кажется. А я потом вас обоих угощу тортиком. Или на мотоцикле покатаю. Не беспокойтесь, вне съёмочного процесса моё слэшерское поле совершенно безвредно. Оно только на площадке включается.

Картикей тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно, — махнул он рукой, усаживаясь в кресло перед компьютером, — включай этот позор. Хоть гляну на то, чего никогда не увидят мои родители, слава богам!

Саурабх и Тэвари быстро поставили ещё два кресла по бокам от Картикея.  
Сиддхартх нажал «play»…

__________________________________________________________

* Сумента — натуральный препарат из экологически чистого растительного сырья, повышающий сопротивляемость организма к психическим и эмоциональным нагрузкам и помогающий укрепить нервную систему.

** Ашвагандха — увеличивает выносливость, повышает уровень сексуальной энергии, улучшает память, придает сил, питает организм необходимыми витаминами и микроэлементами, уменьшает интенсивность неврозов, укрепляет сердце. Используется как афродизиак и средство для улучшения деятельности мозга.


End file.
